


The Chips are Down

by Komayeda (1ThatGuy1)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ThatGuy1/pseuds/Komayeda
Summary: Joker comes face to face with his most heartless foe yet.





	The Chips are Down

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I decided to write this.

Huh. This could be a problem.

Our backs are to the wall. It’s our toughest fight yet. Everything’s counting on this. All the chips are down.

...is what I would say, if my chips weren’t stuck in the vending machine. 

My head lowers. I’ve felt much worse disappointment, specifically when I found out that the vending machines in Madarame’s palace didn’t work either. But still, no one’s supposed to feel any joy from this. No one is happy when their money is wasted on nothing but a broken sense of trust. 

I nonchalantly slap my hand on the cold unfeeling machine. Nothing. I can’t dare to hit it any harder. I’m on probation after all. If I tipped the machine or broke the glass, it’d be the perfect excuse to get me arrested, or even worse, Sojiro would yell at me.  

...dammit. If only I could steal this thing’s heart. Find and take the treasure that is my potato chips. Make it confess in front of its fellow vending machines and apologize for all the harm it’s caused. But I can’t. Because it’s a vending machine. I’ve never felt so... powerless.

“...are ya... doin’ okay there?” 

Morgana speaks up from inside my bag. Heh. I can’t believe I forgot. I have friends. Friends that can help me through the toughest situations. Thank you for being by my side Mona.

“The vending machine is being uncooperative.” 

“Have you tried hitting it?” 

“...”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

He leaps out of my bag, looking up at the chips. A look of worry flashes in his cat-like eyes. 

“...yeah, this doesn’t look good. Those chips are too high and awkwardly placed for me to climb in and reach them.” 

“Hmph. It’s okay Mona. You gave it your all.” 

“...thanks, but I can only imagine what you’re going through. Just seeing that packet stuck there, unable to move... it’s frustrating, isn’t it?” 

“You’ve read my mind. Thanks for understanding.” 

“Hey wassup! That old thing givin’ ya trouble?” 

Ah, Ryuji. Love that guy. I somehow always pictured him as the kind of friend who’d know how to deal with troublesome vending machines.  

“Are you farmiliar with this machine?” 

“Oof, yeah, that thing gets stuck all the time.” 

He stares at the machine for about 5 seconds.

“...have you tried hitting it?” 

Never change Ryuji. Never change.

He goes on to slap the machine around three times from the front and side respectively as we silently watch. The chips don’t even budge. 

He looks back to us. “Trust me, this usually works.” 

Morgana sighs. “Ryuji, I’m gonna be honest with you: I don’t think this problem can be solved with brute force.” 

Ryuji indignantly responds, “Nah, trust me, this is gonna work. Ya just gotta,” he continues to slap it, “hit it... at the right... angle.” 

It’s great that he’s helping, but should probably stop him before he hurts his hands. 

“I completely understand how you feel, but I don’t think that we can brute force this one. Maybe we can find some kind of long stick and poke it out from the slot at the bottom...?” 

“I’d love to, but we’re not really near any of ‘em. For now, hitting it’s pretty much the only option we’ve got.” 

“Oh, is it really?” 

I turn around, to find Ann standing behind us, arms crossed and smiling smugly. She spoke confidently, as if she knew some sort of ancient secret to this thing that was known only to her.

“Lady Ann! Do you really know how to get the chips out of there?”

“Of course I do! Just watch and learn.” 

 She walks up to the machine and inserts some yen. 

...wait, I get it! She’s buying another bag! In that case, one bag of chips will knock the other one loose! I can’t believe I haven’t thought of that before! My companions are truly amazing.   
I watch as the spirals of the mechanism spins, pushing one packet of chips against the other, until...

...both bags are stuck...

Ann hangs her head in disappointment. “...and I was so hungry too...”

...all my friends are doing so much for me, and they’re only suffering....

 

...this isn’t right. Can I really call myself a leader if all I do is sit back and watch? 

...no. I’m going to take a stand right here, and I’m not gonna back down! We’re going to make this thing confess! 

“We can’t give up just yet everyone. If we work together, we can finally steal this thing’s heart!” 

Ryuji is slightly taken aback by my outburst. “Wait, what do you mean?” 

“Ryuji, I need to borrow your wallet. I’ll be sure to pay you back later.” 

“Hold on a second, what are-” 

“Ann, I’ll keep handing you money. You keep buying chips. They’re gonna come out eventually.” 

“Seriously, why’s it gotta be my walle-” 

“Morgana, keep watch. If anyone stops to watch, distract them.” 

Morgana nods. “Understood. I’ll be at the bench across from here.” 

“Great. Alright gang, let’s go for an all-out attack!” 

* * *

...I’m walking through the park when I notice it. 

Ren, Ryuji, and Ann are just... continuously buying from the vending machine. A giant pile of chips is just smooshed up against the glass screen, being crushed against the weight of them all.

And yet... none of them are falling. It’s like they’re just magnetically connected to that spot. All three of them are sweating profusely. 

“Ah, hello Makoto.” 

I look to my right to see Yusuke and Morgana sitting on a bench across from them. Yusuke seems to be sketching something. 

“Oh, hi. Um, do you have any idea what’s going on here?” 

Morgana looks up at me. “Vending machine’s jammed.” 

“I mean, I can see that, but... how did it get to-” 

“It's a long story.” 

“...I see. So what are you doing Yusuke?” 

He briefly stops drawing with his pencil. “The whole scene evokes so many emotions: determination, frustration, weariness... it’s like a painting that’s come to life. I intend to capture it.” 

“...alright.” 

The machine begins to groan, as if it’s been badly wounded. 

From the distance, I here Ren encourage the others. “It’s working! Just a few more, and we’ll get this thing’s treasure!” 

Ryuji takes out more money. “Alright, we’re up to you owing me 50,000 yen.” 

Ann puts it in the machine. “I hope no one’s too hungry, cuz I’m gonna be taking most of these.” 

I put my hand against my head and sigh. 

I reach for my phone in my pocket and search for the number of the park staff. Hopefully they can get a janitor over here or something. 

“Hold on Makoto, can we wait on calling for help for now? I’m not finished with sketch.” 

Morgana lies down on the bench. “Well, he has a point. I kinda wanna see how far they get with this.” 

Huh... 

“...alright. I guess I can let this go on for at least a bit longer.” 

I take a seat next to Morgana and watch the three strive for their goal. I’ll admit, there’s something inspiring about how they refuse to back down from the machine. 

I wish them all the best of luck.


End file.
